Inalcançável
by Belac I
Summary: Existe sempre uma vantagem de viver a realidade, mesmo que seja inalcançável e diferente de qualquer um de seus sonhos. Suze/Jesse - Depois de A Hora Mais Sombria.


**Inalcançável**

Suze pregou os olhos em Jesse por um instante. Começando pelo fato de Jesse ser um fantasma, ela simplesmente não poderia olhar para ele, se fosse uma pessoa normal. Mas como jamais foi, deixou que os sentimentos do seu coração encontrassem sua mente, então ela pôde sentir um sério frio na barriga, e a pulsação se acelerar sem desculpa alguma. Jesse acariciava o gato olhando para ele, e sorrindo. Era noite, a lua era nova; não havia iluminação. Suze podia ficar tranqüila quanto a Jesse não perceber que, na escuridão, ela o observava.

Ela não podia se sentir daquele jeito. Não só porque era mediadora, mas porque era uma humana, era Suzannah Simon! Suze não costumava ficar vidrada, exaltada, com coisas absurdas. Principalmente com fantasmas; ela costumava socar fantasmas, e isso era pouco! Mas Jesse, nem se estivesse vivo e todos capazes de ver sua roupa, seu estilo caubói de cento e cinqüenta anos atrás, era uma coisa absurda.

O único absurdo ali era a velocidade que o coração de Suze batia. A garota simplesmente segurou o próprio peito, inconformada com aquilo.

De repente Jesse se mexeu. Suze ficou imóvel na cama, sem tirar os olhos de seu vulto. Assim que o gato rosnou e pulou para o chão, o rapaz olhou em direção a cama de Suze. Ele acabou perguntando:

– Por que está olhando para mim se pode sonhar agora?

Suze mexeu o corpo e virou para o lado, fingindo que estava dormindo. _Ridículo, Suze, ridículo! _Jesse não acreditou, claro. Em dois segundos, ele se materializou dali. Isso mesmo, foi embora.

Suze sentou depressa. Nervosa, ela encarou o gato que também a fuzilava. Mas, cansada de ficar olhando para aquele bicho asqueroso, ela suspirou chateada e murmurou, batendo as mãos no colchão:

– _Droga_.

– Eu não fui embora.

Jesse voltou, ficando em pé ao lado dela na cama. Suze fechou os olhos delicadamente, para ocultar o susto.

– Ah. Oi, Jesse.

Jesse a olhava, desconfiado.

– Não consegue dormir, Suzannah?

– Eu não quero dormir.

– Ótimo – suspirou Jesse, aproximando dela. Suze prendeu a respiração ao ouvir "ótimo". A última vez que Jesse dissera "ótimo" daquele jeito, levou Suze a crer que eles estavam juntos. Mas não estavam. Parecia que o beijo que viera depois daquele "ótimo, não precisamos conversar", não tinha significada nada para ele.

Agora Suze se perguntava se haveria outro beijo ali. Mas Jesse apenas sentou na margem da cama olhando para a porta.

– Jesse?

– Não se preocupe, Suzannah.

– Jesse! Me chame de Suze, por favor. – Ela estava desejando isso mais do que qualquer coisa só naquele momento.

Ele não disse nada. Colocou as mãos no rosto e deu um suspiro que deixou Suze meio sem fôlego.

– Que foi?

– Nada, _hermosa_... – disse, levantando distraído. – Agora vá dormir, assim sua noite acabará logo.

Suze observou Jesse colocar as mãos no cobertor. Por um mero segundo ela e sua imaginação louca acharam que ele iria tirá-lo para ver se Suze estava mesmo de pijama. Mas tudo o que ele fez foi puxá-lo para mais perto de Suze, como se fosse um pai e estivesse levando sua filha para dormir.

– Boa noite...

Suze foi descendo o corpo até encostar a cabeça de volta ao travesseiro.

Jesse aproximou seu rosto do dela para lhe dar um beijo na testa. Derrotada, Suze esperou pacientemente até ele voltar a olhar para ela.

– Eu não quero dormir – insistiu. – Prefiro olhar as estrelas com você a sonhar com você. Porque nos sonhos, mesmo que acontecem, as coisas são _improváveis_ aqui agora.

Jesse sorriu. Suze viu pela iluminação fraca do abajur ali do lado.

– Você sonha comigo? – perguntou ele.

– Todas às vezes.

– Então agora você não quer sonhar comigo, já que não quer dormir – ele observou.

– Pra que diabos vou querer sonhar se tenho você por perto agora e isso é realidade?

Ela sentiu a mão de Jesse tocar seu rosto. Logo tudo começou a formigar.

– Como sabe se está ou não sonhando agora, Suzannah?

– Porque no meu sonho o Jesse não fica fazendo perguntas. Ele já teria me beijado há muito tempo.

Jesse tirou as mãos do rosto dela. Suze olhou para ele, sempre decepcionada. No entanto ela nem se importou, virou-se de lado e fechou os olhos para dormir. Já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de rejeição.

E como imaginou que aconteceria, logo Suze estava sonhando.

_No sonho_ ele não ficava dizendo a ela o que devia fazer ou apontando que o que fazia era perigoso e errado. Jesse não ficava relembrando Suze de que ela era maluca. Ele não fazia perguntas indignas de boas respostas. Ele não a evitava depois de um beijo maravilhoso, ele não tentava disfarçar o que sentia por ela.

No sonho, a única razão de Jesse continuar naquele quarto era por causa dela, e não por causa de um mísero gato ou de seu passado. Na verdade, Jesse nem sequer estava morto em seus sonhos. Porque, na vida real, tudo o que Suze queria era ter se apaixonado daquele jeito por alguém que existisse aos olhos de outras pessoas, não só ao dela e ao do padre Dominic.

No sonho, Jesse não estava somente vivo, mas seu coração batia em sincronia com o de Suze. No sonho, a pulsação de Jesse se acelerava e Suze apenas sorria só ao perceber que não seria a única inconformada com aquilo. Sorria ao perceber que ele também a queria, e que seu coração batia _por_ ela, _para_ ela e _com _o dela.

No sonho... os braços dele a seguravam com força, e Jesse olhava diretamente em seus olhos, da forma como um homem apaixonado olhava.

No sonho, o calor dele a deixava desnorteada, sem contar com seu cheiro. Na vida real, Suze tinha a ridícula curiosidade de conhecer o cheiro que Jesse teria se estivesse vivo. Era tanta curiosidade que quando estava no shopping com Cee Cee, ela se pegou desprevenida sentindo a fragrância dos perfumes masculinos de uma loja, imaginado o cheiro impregnado na pele dele, no pescoço dele. Ela nem imaginava que era tanta paixão, o desejo que tinha por um fantasma era terrivelmente doloroso e assustador, até mesmo para uma mediadora tão impassível como Suzannah Simon.

Mas no sonho, Suze não via e nem falava com os mortos. Suze só tinha preocupação com as garotas peitudas que ficavam _secando _na maior cara de pau seu namorado. Simplesmente porque elas podiam vê-lo também.

Isso mesmo, no sonho Suze sentia ciúmes, pois sabia que aqueles peitorais definidos eram alvos de muitas garotas. Mas também sentia-se vitoriosa, simplesmente por saber que, no sonho, Jesse era só dela, e que ele não queria mais ninguém.

E no sonho, Suze e Jesse se beijavam sem se preocuparem com interrupções de David ou de qualquer outro. Eles apenas apreciavam o momento.

Só que mesmo no sonho, Suze acaba descobrindo que era somente um sonho. Porque quando eles paravam de se beijar, no momento que Jesse deveria encará-la para dizer alguma coisa, ele sumia, desaparecia... então tudo ficava silencioso. Chegava até ser um pesadelo. E quando Suze abria seus olhos para acordar ela sempre acabava desejando a mesma coisa, independente se Jesse estava ou não apaixonado por ela:

_Sentir a sua presença. _

Mesmo que parecesse legal a idéia de não ser uma mediadora, na hora que Jesse sumia em seus sonhos, Suze agradecia por ter tido esse _dom_ na vida real. Mesmo que Jesse a rejeitasse, ela tinha certeza – e era o que fazia agradecer pela profissão sobrenatural que tinha – de que Jesse sempre estaria ali, nunca a deixaria. Jamais.

Na vida real, então, só de saber que podia ver Jesse era algo já muito importante. Jesse, além de tudo, era seu melhor amigo, seu protetor nas horas precisas. E Suze teria que se contentar com o inalcançável, e ficar satisfeita com o que podia ter por enquanto. E tudo o que ela podia ter de Jesse era o efeito que ele causava em seu coração, _mesmo _estando morto, mesmo sendo um fantasma. E ela sabia que não podia ficar sonhando para sempre; não cultivava muito essa idéia.

E na vida real, tendo, por mais de uma década, lidado com espíritos loucos e assassinos, se machucado e quase morrido, fazendo milagres e o impossível, havia algo em Suze que não a deixava desistir do pensamento de que ainda teria Jesse.

Talvez, esse _algo _seria a única lembrança boa que tinha: o beijo. O único beijo deles.

Porque a sensação, no momento que aconteceu naquele dia, foi diferente, foi emocionante, foi incrível, foi real, e acima de tudo – tudo mesmo – foi verdadeira, porque ela não estava sonhando, aconteceu mesmo, dava para notar até nos olhos do Jesse que ele também se lembrava do beijo, não esquecera e jamais esqueceria.

* * *

N/A: Que meloso, não?! Hahaha Mas não resisti, comecei a escrever e simplesmente não parei mais. Eles são demais! Se gostou ou não gostou, deixem suas reviews =D


End file.
